come back
by assmonkey11
Summary: after the audlts are gone lola is watching the kids
1. come back

the prants have called lola back to watch the kids she says yes hours later mom and dad are gone and shes in the hot tub in a little green bikinas she is relaxing bobby in cooking as she is relaxing she starts to day dream about jenny and start to rub her pussy through here swimsute as shes trying to keep quite she takes off the green swimsute and now in nude in the hot tube rubbing her tits and pussy bobby YELLS FIRE she gets out and runs inside and puts out the fire bobby cant stop looking at lolas nude body she doesnt know why until she looks down and sees shes not wearing anything and trys to cover up as bobby is getting a hard on lola says to the 11 year old if you dont tell your mom and dad ill make you feel good how bobby ask come with me out to the hottube he walks out behind his babysitter as he watchs her nice tight ass swing back and forth she tells him to get naked and get in he does so and jumps in as she looks at his 9 inch dick and says ill do eveything you just sit thereshe starts with a hand job and starts to suck him slow enjoying it he moans o yes suck is lola being his first it doesnt take long befor he cums in her mouth she licks it up and says yum thats good shit she stands up and slowy lows herself on to his dick all he can say is ooo yeah so tight and wet she just laghts as she starts to bounce up and down on his dick as bobby moans yeah FUCK ME BABYSITTER as she bounces faster and faster lola moans YES WHOS THE BEST BABYSITTER EVER YOU ARE NOW FUCK ME BOBBY as he grabs her tits and picks her up and bends her over the hottube egde and starts to slowly slam in to her pussy OOO MY GOSH BOBBY FUCK YOUR BABYSITTER NOW RAM ME he starts to ram in to her as she is getting fuckd harder then she has ever and her tits going back and forth OOOOO BOBY IM GOING TO CUM YOUR FUCKING ME BETTER THEN I HAVE I EVER BEEN O YEAH BABY FUCK ME AS LOLA CUMS ON HIS DICK BOBBY MOANS ooo that feels so good something is happen he says YOUR CUMMMMING LOLA SAYS AS HE JUST LET ROPE AFTER ROPE OF CUM GOING IN TO HER PUSSY O I CAN feel it in me it feels good now you cant tell yor mom or dad about this if we can do this eveytime you babysitte deal as she looks up and sees aj watching


	2. next story

they see aj watching them they run in the house upstirs naked saying o shit o shit they open the door and just see aj standing there with her mouth open she ask what was that lola try's to explain to her that they where only playing a game aj says no it wasn't I know what that was lola says you cant tell anyone and what if I do I don't know lola says aj is now looking at lola 16 teen old naked body and says I wont say anything if I can join in lola has to say yes or she's in big trouble ok she says she's ask but do you know what you are doing it is my first time but I have seen it as she starts to get undress takes off her shirt pants and under ware she walks up to lola and starts to kiss her and kiss her way down her body licking her tits and sucking on them making them hard kissing her way down her stomch and getting to her pussy licking the clean shave pussy loving the teast as lola try's not to moan but she's bad at hiding her moans she tells lola to bland over the bed she does so aj goes to her closte and grabs a bat and goes back to a naked blent over lola she starts to hit lola's ass with it as lola is screaming in pain as her ass turns red she take the bat and sticks it in lolas pussy going as deep and as fast as she can go lola is loving it having something big in her all she can say is harder harder she pulls the bat out and lola says woooo where did you learn to do that aj says its not over let baby lay down on the bed aj says lola does so and aj gets on top in a sixty nine riding each others touger going back and fouth both about to cum moaning I'm cumming me to cum with me girl after five more mins and one more hard deep ride they both cum on each others touge each licking each other clean and kissing each other just then ajs mom and dad come home o shit aj get dress as the mom come up stires what are we going to do lola says aj pushs lola out in the hallway still naked she runs in the next room and out the window as the mom walks down the hallway to her room lola on the roof looking foe a way down the neogber and see her she jumps in the pool gets out and goes to the back door sneaks in where's lola dad says arould the cooner from her she grabs her clothes and runs in the bathroom gets dress and finds dad and gets paind let me give you a ride home thanks as she gets in the car and looks back at the house and sees the kids smiling at her she does the same and gets in the car and leaves the driveway. the end ? or is it


	3. the retune

jenny has come back to babysitter she decide to take a page out of lola's book and put on a 2 pice bikin and tells all the kids to get in the hot tube so her and the two kids are in the hot tube enjoying the hot water jenny could't take it any more she got out and went to the bathroom witch has a window in it she did not know so she takes out her cell and opens the pics where she had pics of her bfs dick and she takes off here bottoms and starts to rube her pussy nice and slow and she starts to grab her tit as

she starts to rub her pussy faster bobby gets out of the hut tub and walks by the window and see jenny rubbing herself he starts to get a hard on and gets undress and starts to jack off watching jenny starting to finger herself bobby cant help himself and cums he goes in the house and his sister fallow him bobby opens the bathroom door jenny was shack when she saw bobby there with his cock out and she trys to cover up bobby i was just just i know what your doing now you are going to do whatever i say NO says jenny then ill tell my mom and dad and your never get another job in this town jenny thought about it for a min

fine ill do it what do you want first i want you to blow me fine as jenny gets on her knees and puts a 8'' cook in her mouth thinking maybe i can end this fast by making him cum so she starts to suck fast while going deep and rubbing hie dick 10 mins later he blows his load in her mouth now sallow looks at him giving him a dirty look and sallows it all now get up and brand over the sink and take your top off so she gets up and takes off her top and leans over the sink take it

easy its my first time mine to bobby says he starts to ram his babysitter all you can hear are jenny bugging to stop as his sister watchs owe owe stop i cant take it bobby says shut up and goes deeper in jenny ans leans over jenny and grab her tits she starts to like it keep going now get down on all fours she does so and he puts hes dick in her ass NO NO EXIT ONLY he pushes in as deep as he cango just then his sister comes in i want to join ok bobby says get undress

she does so now sit on the ground in front of jenny she does as she is told owe plzz stop jenny bugs no now eat ajs pussy jenny does so as bobby is going as hard as he can in jennys ass smacking her on her cheeks leaving them red ass as an apple im cuming aj says she does now lick it up jenny jenny starts to moan after 20 mins jenny yells im cumming me to says bobby as he cums in her WOW is all they can say just then theyer mom and dad come in get dress now they do and run to the living room how was everything jenny says great as her pussy and ass is drippen with cum let me pay you she gets paid and leaves the end.


End file.
